In medical procedures it is common today to provide kits of equipment which are designed to perform a particular procedure or operation and than to be disposable thereafter. In many of these kits, they are housed in rigid trays which are difficult to store and handle. Furthermore, it is often necessary to rigidly mount the instruments to prevent damage during shipping and handling prior to use. Naturally when the instruments are mounted in rigid fixed position, when the tray is open for use, it is often inconvenient, difficult and time consuming to gain access to the instruments when they are needed and to position them in their proper sequence for an efficient operation.
Rigid supporting tray elements and associated devices for protecting the instruments are often costly to manufacture and detract from the enjoyment of disposability after single use. Furthermore, there is also room for versatility in design and incorporation of other supporting structures such as protective drapes as part of the kit in order to improve the cost reduction of the overall system.
The types of procedures which lend themselves to this type of package tray arrangement are milogram, arthrogram, and angiogram and other similar medical procedures.